


Set Fire To The Rain

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [183]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e17 A Hundred Days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam notices the colonel hovering awkwardly as she finishes setting up the equipment ahead of tonight’s fire rain. She’s stolen a few glances, just when he’s been about to say something, only to seemingly change his mind at the last second. She can vaguely hear him mumbling under his breath, but can’t catch the words.





	Set Fire To The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Meteor Watch Day’ (30 June). Missing scene for ‘A Hundred Days’.

Sam notices the colonel hovering awkwardly as she finishes setting up the equipment ahead of tonight’s fire rain. She’s stolen a few glances, just when he’s been about to say something, only to seemingly change his mind at the last second. She can vaguely hear him mumbling under his breath, but can’t catch the words.

She looks down and checks everything one last time before she wipes her hands on her BDUs and gets to her feet but when she turns, she jumps in surprise to find her commanding officer standing right there.

“Sir,” she exclaims, a relieved chuckle escaping her, “you scared me.”

“Sorry,” he pulls a face, then glances around. “Listen, Carter, I ah – I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh, okay.”

“The villagers are planning some kind of party for tonight, but I’d rather see this fire rain they’ve been telling us about for the past two days.”

She frowns slightly, wondering where he’s going with the thought, when he adds, “how well do you think your doohickeys will catch the event?”

“Well, sir, there are a number of factors involved, but –” she stops abruptly and then smiles softly when she sees his eyes start to glaze over. “The equipment should capture the data we need, sir, but as for actually witnessing the phenomenon, I would assume there’s nothing better than the naked eye.”

“Right. Right,” he nods. “So, are you going to the party or are you...”

“I would rather stay out here,” she admits quietly, “just to make sure everything does work out the way it’s supposed to.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“I’d like that,” she smiles.

He seems almost relieved that she’s agreed and it makes her smile widen.

“Okay,” he nods. “Just give me a few minutes to let Laira know there’ll be two less for dinner.”

She watches him leave and sighs happily, her heart feeling strangely lighter than it has been in a while and as she settles down to wait on the fire rain starting, she tries not to focus on just how much she’s looking forward to spending the evening under the stars with her commanding officer.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this is what happens, only for Laira to subsequently decide they should all watch the fire rain together and she completely gate-crashes their evening.
> 
> I really, really dislike this episode. However, on a brighter note…
> 
> Guys, we’re officially at the half-way mark with this series!! It’s insane! I never, _ever_ thought I would make it this far with this challenge (even if my timings have been a little out), but I honestly cannot say thank you enough to every single one of you. For every kudos, message and comment; for your words of encouragement, those of you who are my cheerleaders, those of you who continue to support me every single day when I can’t find it to support myself. You’re amazing. Thank you. ❤️


End file.
